Fight For A Friend
by Dark Lady1
Summary: Xaviea goes back out and finds Trunks in trouble with the Androids. Will she let them kill him for his earlier incident or will she save him? #4 in Xaviea series.


Disclaimer: I do not own Dragonball Z nor Dragonball. Akira Toriyama owns the manga and the TV show rights. He's the one who's rich and.... stuff. I own Xaviea but I don't get paid for her.  
  
Xaviea flew threw the air at top speeds in her Super Saiyan form with the golden glow trailing behind. Her emerald green eyes wincing in thought and holding back the pain in her throat.  
  
How dare he say such a thing? Who did he think he was? It was a shame the only thing she had done to him was a punch. Maybe if she was lucky she WOULD see him again. She wouldn't mind kicking that kid's sorry butt again.  
  
FLASHBACK  
  
"I said STOP calling me a PERVERT! If you were brought up this way then you have some crappy parents!" Ooh, wrong thing to say. Xaviea's eyes went wide almost in shock. She stood there aghast but then winced in almost what seemed like pain. She finally opened her eyes again but what was there was not a crying girl. Her eyes had now gone a deep emerald green. Her hair a stunning blonde that risen in the air with a glowing gold aura. Her expression was hatred, anger, and revengeful, all in one. She clenched her fists as the air around her went golden. Her jacket flapping in sheer air pressure.  
  
Trunks stood there, afraid. She was going Super Saiyan. Xaviea was going Super Saiyan and she was gonna beat the living daylights out of him. He had seen her speed before so there was no way he could run. He almost felt like he was going to fight one of the androids again.  
  
Xaviea took a step to Trunks; she walked slowly to him. Trunks found no choice but try to fight back. He put up his fists and went into a fighting position. Xaviea clenched her teeth and suddenly. she was gone.  
  
"Huh?" Trunks looked confused and stood up again. Now where had she gone? "Guess I scared her-OOF!" Trunks felt a sharp pain in his side. He looked and found Xaviea with her foot in his side.  
  
'My parents are DEAD pervert! If you EVER talk about them again I seriously WILL kill you!' And at that, Xaviea flew off. Trunks stared wide-eyed. His life had been spared. Trunks let out a breath of relief.  
  
END OF FLASHBACK  
  
Xaviea stopped in front of a small cottage surrounded by a familiar golden surfaced energy shield. Her hair went back to a normal orange and red and the golden glow had disappeared from her body. She placed her hand on top of the shield and slowly flew into the shield, having no effect on her at all. She landed on the grass and walked up to the cottage.  
  
Xaviea walked in and dropped her hockey jacket onto couch. She flipped off her shoes and walked into the living room beside the door. She flopped down on the couch and tried to erase the memories from earlier. The last thing she needed was tears. She opened her sapphire blue eyes and held her hand over her scar. Her other eye glanced over to the fireplace shelf and winced.  
  
On the shelf was a picture of a young girl with flaming red hair about the age of three getting a piggyback ride from a man with wild brown hair. The girl's eyes were a bright blue and the man's a dark brown.  
  
' Why haven't I thrown that stupid thing out?' Xaviea asked herself in her thoughts. Her eyes avoided the picture and glanced down at the table in front of the couch. On it was a piece of paper with a long list on it. Xaviea sat straight up and traced her along the list. 'Darn it!' It was a grocery list.  
  
Xaviea snatched the paper and shoved into her pocket before running to the closet. Well, more like walking to her classification. She pulled her jacket off of the couch and ran outside. She took off through the shield much quicker than before. 'I can't believe I forgot! Stupid kid took my attention away from shopping!' Xaviea growled and ruffled her own hair. 'Why can't I keep him out of my mind!? It's like I can't stop thinking of him! Maybe he just ultimately ticked me off!'  
  
Xaviea landed on an already broken roof and ran the rest of the way. She had to be at least a few miles away from the store. It would take her no longer than ten seconds. However, something caught her eye.  
  
Xaviea stopped on another roof and stared at the fight in the street. Both of the androids were standing there with evil smirks on their faces. In front of them on the ground taking in ragged breaths was Trunks.  
  
The young teenager was badly bruised and cut all over. Part of his Capsule corp. shirt and gray track pants were torn and he was bleeding heavily on his back. His groans of pain could be heard even from where Xaviea was standing. Inside his thoughts she could hear screams of pain and cries oh help.  
  
Xaviea stood there, motionless. Her eyes were wide and her mouth slightly opened. Before she would've thought she'd be laughing right now. But, it was different. Seeing it for real and Trunks the way he was. Hurt.  
  
"This is boring me, watching him try to breath isn't that fun. Let's just kill him already," demanded Android 17 impatiently. 18 rolled her eyes.  
  
"My gosh, you're so impatient sometimes. But anyway, you're right," the blonde gave in and glanced back to Trunks.  
  
Xaviea glared at the two androids. There they were again. Finding joy in hurting and killing people. It was... sickening. Her eyes were glazing over and the blue was fading.  
  
Trunks couldn't move any part of his body. All he could do was await his doom. But there was something else out there. A glow of warmth bathing on his torn up skin. Trunks tried to open his eyes, just to gaze into the light.  
  
Trunks deep blue eyes shuttered open and winced in the brightness. At first all he could see was a blur. But the glow soon dimmed down and revealed something. A figure was inside of the warm glow. No, more like giving off the glow.  
  
Trunks' eye went wide when he realized what was happening. Standing on top of a roof above him was Xaviea as a Super Saiyan. Her eyes were glaring at the Androids who were standing in front of him, but also looking at Xaviea.  
  
But something wasn't right here. He had thought Xaviea hated him. She had kicked him in the stomach for crying out loud! Now here she was, saving his life. If Trunks hadn't been in so much pain and couldn't move any part of his body, he would've smiled.  
  
Xaviea hovered down to the Androids but took a quick glance at Trunks first. He was gazing at her. She rolled her eyes and threw a shield over him. The golden ball hit the ground and covered the dome of energy around Trunks.  
  
Her gaze returned to the Androids who seemed to be glaring at her with that 'I hate you' look.  
  
'Yeah, well I don't like you either so now we're even,' The androids glared at her, but only 18 stepped forward.  
  
Xaviea scanned the area for anything she could use to her advantage. Her eyes lit up and she turned back to 18 smiling. The wicked blonde raised an eyebrow but pushed it aside.  
  
'Catch me if you can,' Xaviea smirked before flying high in the sky. Android 18 gritted her teeth before flying after Xaviea.  
  
Xaviea glanced over her shoulder and smiled. Good she was following. Xaviea picked up her pace and flew even faster than 18 could catch up with.  
  
In about 30 seconds Xaviea landed in Super World still in her Super Saiyan mode with 18 as well. It had also seemed that 17 had followed as well. Good, now she had them both.  
  
"No more games!" yelled 18 before pouncing onto Xaviea. Xaviea dodged her and led her onto the Ferris Wheel.  
  
18 grabbed Xaviea from behind. Xaviea smirked and made the palms of her hands face 18's hips. Suddenly, they filled with light and formed two ki balls. 18 herself noticed this and immediately let go. Xaviea turned around and kneed 18 in the stomach. 18 spit out blue mech fluid and bent down. With her knee still by 18's stomach, she clenched her fists together and banged her back. 18 hit Xaviea's knee again and spit out more mech fluid. Xaviea spun around and kicked 18 in the side. She fell into one of the Ferris wheel compartments and the metal bar fell into her lap, locking her in.  
  
Xaviea raced over to another compartment and grabbed onto the metal bar. She first held it up high, then threw it back down and let go. She allowed the Ferris Wheel spin around and around and around..... Xaviea stopped counting after about eleven times.  
  
Unfortunately, her guard was down and 17 punched her in the face. Xaviea fell to the ground with a huge impact. Xaviea sat up and rubbed her head, which was now bleeding. She looked up and found 17 coming straight for her. Xaviea jumped out of the way and 17 landed in the ditch where she had been before.  
  
Android pulled his fist from the ground and turned back to Xaviea. But she was gone.  
  
Xaviea hovered above the Ferris wheel, which was still spinning, with her arms folded and her lips smirking. She reached down and grabbed the same metal bar and stopped the Wheel. When Xaviea flew over to Android 18's compartment she was still strapped in and her eyes were spinning.  
  
'I think I've made my point,' thought Xaviea with amusement. She dodged the shot that 17 had shot at her back. After that, she disappeared.  
  
"What the?!" Cried out 17 in frustration. He flew over to his sister and pulled the metal bar out of its sockets. "18? Are you okay?"  
  
"...Spinny..." she quipped before falling unconscious.  
  
Xaviea landed beside Trunks who looked now unconscious himself. She took out the ki shield and turned him over. She was wrong, he was still awake.  
  
"...H hey," he whispered while trying to smile. "Thanks..." Xaviea avoided his gaze and didn't bother smiling back. She glanced at his shirt that read 'Capsule Corp.' in black bold letters with its insignia. She let out a breath before heaving one of Trunks' arms around her shoulder and keeping a grip on his side. She hovered in the air and flew in the direction of the Capsule corp.  
  
There was a long silence. Trunks could tell she still hadn't forgiven him for what he had done. But he had to say it.  
  
"...Xaviea?" he questioned her name. She gave a quick glance but that was it. "I, I just wanted to say... I'm sorry," she did answer him. Trunks dropped his gaze and sighed. So much for the apology. Although it's not like he thought it would've worked. Just try to get her to say something to him. At least she wasn't calling him a pervert.  
  
When Xaviea landed again, she and Trunks were now in front of the yellow dome known as the Capsule corp.  
  
"I'll walk in myself," stated Trunks. Xaviea let go of his side and arm and watched him TRY to limp towards the Capsule corp. Unfortunately he fell a quarter of the way there. When Trunks pushed his face off of the ground he almost thought he heard Xaviea snigger. He turned his neck slightly to see her holding a hand to her mouth.  
  
'You're sure gonna go far,' she laughed telepathically. Trunks turned a slight red in the cheeks. She walked over to him and held out a hand for him to grab. Trunks noticed she still wasn't smiling. But her expression looked SLIGHTLY friendlier. He pulled himself up but tripped over his own two feet... And onto Xaviea.  
  
Legs intertwined, faces together, eyes wide, and lips in contact. Neither Xaviea nor Trunks could believe what was happening. Trunks pushed him self up again and stared at Xaviea.  
  
Xaviea was doing the same thing. Staring. She had never felt anything like that. She was half-shocked and half -scared. No. She couldn't have feelings. Not now! Not after all her hard work! Why now? This would only hurt. Xaviea closed her eyes shut, hoping this was just some stupid dream. When she opened them again. It was still the same. The same tanned face with scratches and blood on his cheek that was now turning red. The same short lavender hair draped over the side of his face. The same dark blue eyes that were wide. The same Trunks.  
  
Xaviea clenched her fists and slid out of Trunks' reach. She stood up and flew off. Her face was turning red now. It was warm.  
  
She landed back at her cottage and threw her jacket into the closet. She sighed and ran a hand threw her hair while the other went into her pocket. Her eyes went wide when she felt something in it. She pulled it out and found a piece of paper with some kind of list on it. 'Stupid De JA vu," she cursed. 


End file.
